What is real?
by Glitter101
Summary: Blythe was just having a normal day until she finds a picture of a woman she has never seen before. Who is this woman and what secret is Blythe's dad hiding?
1. Chapter 1

Blythe was in the store feeding the pets when her dad came in the store.

"Hey Blythe, I just came to tell you that I have to work late today." Roger said.

"It's alright dad. " Blythe said. This was the third time this week that her dad worked late. She was a little sad that she didn't get to spend a lot of time with her dad but she knew that he had to work.

"Alright honey, enjoy the rest of your day." Roger said hugging his daughter and left. Blythe decided to pass time by doing a little cleaning while the pets ate. She was going to the kitchen when she tripped over a pair of her dad's shoes. She sighed and picked them up and put it in his room. She opened the closet and put them down. She was about to leave when she saw a box she had never seen before.

She opened it and the first thing she saw was a necklace that had a musical note on it. She picked it up and put it on. It looked really pretty and her dad wouldn't be mad if she kept it, right? She looked deeper into the box when she saw an album.

She opened it and saw her dad and some woman together. When she flipped the page she saw the same woman holding a little baby. When she looked closer she saw that she was wearing the necklace that she found in the box. Who was she? When she flipped the page again she saw her, her dad, and her as a baby. She took the picture out of the album and turned it around.

It had three names on it. Blythe, Roger and someone named Katie. She decided to ask her dad about it when he got home. She put everything back (except for the necklace and picture) and went to her room. She was on her computer doing a project for school when the dumbwaiter opened. Zoe and Pennyling got out and jumped on Blythe's bed.

"Hay Blythe, the other pets were wondering why you were taking so long. What were you doing?" Zoe said.

"Sorry, I was was going to clean but then I Found a box in my dad's room. It had pictures from when I was a baby and several pictures have a woman I've never seen before named Katie." Blythe pulled out the picture and showed it to them.

"She really looks like you Blythe, same color hair, same eyes, same necklace."Pennyling said.

"Actually I found this necklace in the box." Blythe said. "I wonder why dad never mentioned her."

"I'm sure he had a good reason. If it wasn't for a good reason then he wouldn't have kept it from you." Zoe said.

"Yea, I guess your right. I'll talk to him about it later. But for now we have to get you back down, it's almost time for your owners to come and pick you up." Blythe said picking them up and putting them in the dumbwaiter.

"Bye Blythe." They said before they headed down.

Blythe went back to her work and waited until her dad got home. She kept looking at the necklace, there was something about the necklace and she couldn't put her finger on it. She waited for a couple of hours until she herd the door opened. She went to the living room and went to her dad giving him a hug.

"Hay dad I was wondering if I could ask you something." Blythe said.

"Sure Honey, what do you want to talk about?" He asked.

"Do you know anyone named Katie?" Blythe asked. Roger's face suddenly looked mad and pained.

"Where did you hear that name?" He asked his voice cold and mad. Blythe hasn't seen her dad like this, ever.

"Well, I picked up a pair of your shoes and went to put them in your closet. But then I found a box filled with pictures and most of them had a woman named Katie." Blythe said. "Who is she?"

"It's no one important. I don't want you to mention this again, ever. You are going to forget what you saw and that's the end of it." Roger said. "Understand?"

Blythe was really scared now and just nodded. She left and went to her room. This person must have done something bad for her dad to act like that. She looked at her necklace again. 'i'm going to find out who she is one way or another' Blythe thought to herself before she drifted to sleep.

When Blythe woke up she got dressed. It was Saturday so she didn't have school. She went to the living room and saw a note on the table.

_Have to work today, I'll be back by 8. I left you 50 in case you get hungry. _

_ -Dad_

Blythe decided to try and find out about Katie. She thought that maybe her dad kept something about her in his private cabinet. Luckily she knew where he hid the key and opened it. She started to look through a lot of papers until she pulled out a folder. When she opened it and saw her birth certificate. Name: Blythe, Dad: Roger, Mom: Katie.

Blythe stopped reading when she saw that part. "Katie is my...mom?"


	2. Chapter 2

Blythe just stayed the there looking at the paper. Is that why her dad wanted her not to talk about it? Katie was her mom. Why wouldn't her dad tell her about her own mom? What did she do that dad didn't want her to know about. Blythe looked at some other papers and she found a letter. She opened it and began to read it.

_Roger,_

_ I know that your mad but that doesn't mean that you have the right to take my daughter. I'm her mother and I have the right to be with her. I'm sending you this letter because I want you to know that I'm not going to stop until I have my daughter with me. We can do this the easy way or the hard._

_ -Katie_

Blythe looked further down and she saw an address. It looked like her address. She turned the letter around and she saw it was sent to her old address. Is that why they moved? Blythe had enough of the lies. If her dad wasn't going to tell her then maybe she would.

Blythe took the letter and got on her scooter. She was driving for almost 2 hours until she finally reached a huge house. "wow" was all Blythe could say. She walked up and rang the door bell. A maid opened the door. "Hello, does Katie live here?" Blythe asked.

"Yes, why?" The maid asked.

"I'm here to talk to her." Blythe said.

"I'm sorry but she is really busy and has told me not to let anyone disturb her." The maid said.

"Could you just tell her my name is Blythe and my dad is Roger Baxter. And tell her if I can stop by later." Blythe said.

The maid nodded and walked in. Blythe stayed there until the door opened again but instead of the maid Katie walked out. She looked at Blythe for a few moments before she grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug. When she pulled away she had a few tears in her eyes. Blythe couldn't help but smile.

"Iv'e missed you so much." Katie said pulling Blythe in another hug. Blythe returned the hug and could hear her occasionally whispering 'my baby' in her ear. After she calmed down she invited Blythe in the house. Blythe looked around and it was huge. How is it that it looks bigger inside than outside. "How did you find me?" Katie asked.

Blythe pulled out the letter that she read earlier. She handed it to Katie. "Oh, how did you convince Roger to let you come?" Katie asked.

"I, Um, came without him knowing." Blythe said. "But don't worry he's working late so he's not going to know." Blythe said. "But I came because I want the truth. No more lies, why did you leave?" Blythe asked.

Katie looked a little hurt. "I think that story is for later, right now why don't we get to know each other better." Katie said. Blythe nodded. "Tell me about yourself."

"Well I live in downtown, I work at a store called Littlest Pet Shop, And I love designing clothes." Blythe said.

"Can I see some of them?" Katie said. Blythe pulled out her notebook and gave it to her. She started flipping through it and carefully looking at all her clothe designs. "These are really good. Your really talented." Katie said.

"Thanks, mom" Blythe stoped realizing what she said. "Im sorry. I shouldn't have said that. " Blythe said. Her mom just hugged her. "Don't apologize. You are my daughter, it's not wrong to call me mom." Katie said. Blythe looked at her phone and noticed that her dad was going to be home in 2 hours and it took 2 hours to get home.

"Well, I should get going. It's a long drive and I don't want my dad to worry if im not there." Blythe said.

"Before you go...I want you to know that I never left you. I love you more than anything in the world. " Katie said. Blythe smiled and gave her a hug . She was about to leave but her mom grabbed her arm and stopped her. "Before you go, can you give me your dad's phone number?"

Blythe was hesitant at first but gave it to her. "Please don't tell him I gave it to you. " Blythe said Katie nodded and Blythe hurried out the door.

She got home and a few minutes after her dad came in. "Hay dad, how was work? " Blythe asked.

"It was fine." Roger said taking off his shoes.

"Alright well, I think I'm going to go take a shower. " Blythe said.

Roger went into the kitchen when his phone started ringing.

**Roger/ **_Katie_

_Roger, it's me Katie. _

**How did you get my number?**

_TThat's not important. You have one last chance to give me Blythe ir i'm going to take her. I have connections I can make sure that they give me all authority over her._

**You know why I took her. It was your fault that she's not with you.**

_im her mother. You hhave no right to take her!_

**Well im her father and im just looking out for her.**

_Im not going to stop until I have my daughter with me and you know im going to quit. _

After that katie hung up and Roger just wasn't going to end well.


	3. Chapter 3

Roger walked to Blythe's room and opened the door a crack. He saw her sitting at her work desk working on a dress.

"Blythe, are you busy?" Roger asked.

"No, come in dad." Blythe said turning to look at her dad. Roger walked towards her bed and sat down.

"Blythe, have you seen or met anyone new today, or yesterday?" Roger asked. Blythe figured out that her mom probably called her dad. But she didn't want to tell her dad that she met her mom. He would want her to not see her anymore and she just met her.

"Umm, no. I haven't met anyone new at all. Why?" Blythe lied. She didn't like lying but she really didn't have a choice.

"No reason, I was just wondering. Well then, i'll let you get back to whatever you were doing." Roger said as he got up. He walked out the room leaving Blythe alone. She sighed out of relief. She looked at her desk and saw it was getting late and decided to go to bed. She turned off her light and just laid there. She knew she wasn't going to be able to sleep that night but she was going to have to try.

* * *

When she woke up she got ready and went down to the pet shop. When she got there she saw all the pets started surrounding her.

"Hi everyone." Blythe said. She took out some bowls and put them down and started giving them food.

"Hi Blythe, Zoe told us about the picture and about the necklace you're wearing. Did you find out she is.?" Russel asked.

"Yes I did. It turns out, she my mom. But my dad didn't want to talk about it. He told not to mention it again and forget about it. I only know she's my mom because I found my birth certificate. I also found a letter that she had sent with her phone number and address on it. Apparently she isn't on best terms with my dad. I decided to go and investigate for myself and talk to my mom yesterday. She lives in a mansion with maides and everything. She also seemed really nice and sweet. I don't understand why she left or if she left but i'm going to find out soon." Blythe said.

"Why don't you talk to her today?" Penny asked.

"Because I have to work." Blythe said.

" is here and i'm sure she can handle it. We're talking about your mom here. It's more important." Penny said.

"I guess you're right. Ok then, i'll go talk to her." Blythe said. She stood up and walked outside to grab her scooter. After saying goodbye, she left to her mom's house. They only thing that she didn't like about her mom's house was that it was close to the Biscuits. She hadn't bumped into them but it was only a matter of time. When she reached her mom's house she parked in the same spot as yesterday and knocked on the door. It was answered by a boy her age. He had brown hair and green eyes.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"I wanted to know if Katie was home. I want to talk to her." Blythe said.

Before the boy could answer Katie walked out. "Blythe, i'm so happy to see you." Katie said. She let come in and we went to the living room we were at yesterday.

"Who was that boy that opened the door?" Blythe asked.

"Well, he's Jake. I know this is a lot to take in but there is something you need to know." Katie said.

"What's that?" Blythe asked.

"After your dad and I split up I was very sad. After a month I met someone who shared lots of my interests. His wife had died not long ago and he had a son. In the end we both ended up falling in love. We dated for three months and then we got married. His son was sweet and i've known him since he was a baby. He was like my son. It was after I didn't have you anymore." Katie said.

"So Jake is my brother?" Blythe asked.

"I guess he's your step brother but he is your brother." Katie said.

"If this area still has the same school as me then how come I haven't seen him in school?" Blythe asked.

"He's been home-schooled. But if you want I can put him in school so that you two can get to know each other." Katie said.

"Can I meet him first?" Blythe asked.

"Of course." Katie said. She walked out of the living room and a few minutes later she came back with Jake.

"I'll leave you two alone." Katie said. Jake sat on the couch across from Blythe and looked at her.

"So you're my sister?" Jake asked. "Mom wouldn't stop talking about how she found you yesterday. You're really important to her." Jake said.

"I didn't know that. But at least you're the one that made her happy when I wasn't here." Blythe said.

"I heard my mom and dad talking about that one night. How your dad took you away from my mom and wouldn't let her see you. It's not your fault." Jake said. "You can live here and spend all the time in the world with mom and me and even my dad, who is actually your dad too." Jake said.

"Calm down, i'm not going to leave my dad. Besides he wasn't the one that took me away my mom was the one who left." Blythe said.

"You really don't know what happened that night, do you?" Jake asked.

"What do you mean?" Blythe asked.

"I think that's something that mom should tell you." Jake said.

"I guess your right. Anyway moving on, how old are you?" Blythe asked.

"I'm six-teen." Jake said. "What about you?"

"I'm fifth-teen." Blythe said. "I guess you're my big brother."

"Yea, I always wanted a younger sibling." Jake said.

"Have you ever thought of going to regular school?" Blythe asked. "Mom said that she could put you in school so we could spent more time together. It would help us to get to know each other."

"That sounds good. I get really bored being here alone. I'd rather have a life." Jake said. Blythe laughed a little before continuing talking.

"What do you like to do Jake?" Blythe asked.

"I love music and art. I love painting and I can play guitar, electric guitar, keyboard, bass, and drums." Jake said. "What about you?"

"I love designing clothes and fixing them up. I mostly designed for pets but I can do people too." Blythe said.

"Why pets?" Asked Jake.

"I love pets. I work in this store called littlest pet shop. The funny thing is that I don't even have a pet." Blythe said.

"Wow." Jake said.

After talking for hours later Blythe looked at the time and decided that she had to leave.

"Bye Jake. Tell mom I said bye but I have to get home before my dad freaks out." Blythe said. She waved and Jake went back inside. He found his mom in the kitchen.

"Where's your sister Jake?" Katie asked.

"She had to leave but she said we'd see each other tomorrow at school. She's great. But why haven't you told her the story? Or told her that your trying to get her back? She doesn't know anything." Jake said.

"I know but I don't want to overwhelm her Jake. Baby steps. But don't worry, soon enough she's going to be with us." Katie said. "Soon."


	4. Chapter 4

Blythe got out of her scooter and ran into the school building. She was never late but she was up most of the night thinking about things and what she should do. Her mom seemed nice but her dad didn't like her. If he found out that she was sneaking away to be with her and get to know her he would probably get mad and forbid her from seeing her. She didn't want that but she didn't like lieing to her dad either.

She was really confused and didn't know what to do. Should she stop getting to know her mom? Or should she keep seeing her and lie to her dad? Or even worse, stop seeing her mom and get in trouble with her dad? Ok so that third option was definitely off the table. Maybe she should talk to someone to help her make a decision. Who?

She was thinking of who but then she bumped into someone making her fall.

"Hay!, watch where you're going." Blythe said before she looked up.

"Don't be so mean about it." Jake said handing Blythe a hand.

"Sorry Jake, I'm just late to class and i've been really stressed out lately." Blythe said.

"What about?" Jake asked.

"Just some things...don't worry about it." Blythe said starting to walk away until Jake grabbed her arm stopping her. "Jake, i'm already late as it is."

"I don't care. You're acting wierd. What's going on?" Jake asked.

"We've only known each other for a day. How can you possibly know that somethings wrong?" Blythe asked.

"because you just told me." Jake said. "Can you please tell me? You know you can trust me with anything."

"C-can I tell you at lunch? Please?" Blythe asked.

"Alright." Jake said letting go of her arm.

"Thanks." Blythe said. She quickly just started running to her class. When she finally made it to class she sat down next to her friend Youngmee.

"Baxter, may I know why you're late to my class?" The teacher asked.

"Sorry, I promise it wont happen again." Blythe said.

"It better not or you're going to look at two days of detention." The teacher said.

"Yes mam." Blythe said. She took out her books out and started to work on the assignment that they were supposed to work on. Although she wasn't going to be able to concentrate a lot.

**Skip to Lunch**

Blythe got her lunch and sat with her three best friends. Jasper, Youngmee, and Sue. They were talking to her but she wasn't paying much attention.

"Blythe are you alright? You've been spaced out all day and you were late to class. Your never late to class." Youngmee said.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just a little tired, I overslept." Blythe said.

"Are you sure?" Jasper asked.

"Yes." Blythe said.

They continued eating until Jake came up to their table and sat next to Blythe.

"Can we help you?" Sue asked.

"I just came to talk to Blythe." Jake said.

"Can we talk later?" Blythe asked.

"You're trying to avoid conversation, aren't you?" Jake asked.

"Maaaybe." Blythe said. "I just don't feel like talking about it right now. Ok?"

"Alright, oh and mom said she wants you to stop by later. She says she has a surprise for you." Jake said.

"Ok so I don't mean to interrupt or anything but you're clearly new. Blythe doesn't have a mom." Jasper said immediately getting slapped in the head by Sue and Youngmee.

"Jasper, be more sensitive." Sue said.

"It's alright Sue, I've learned to live with the fact." Blythe said. "Anyway, Can we go talk somewhere more private Jake. Like not in front of my friends."

"Um, sure." Jake said.

They walked into the hallway where Jake didn't look so happy.

"What's wrong?" Blythe said.

" 'I've learned to live with the fact'? Really?" Jake asked.

"I didn't know what else to say." Blythe said.

"Do you really feel like that?" Jake said.

"What?" Blythe asked.

"Do you really feel like that? That you learned to live with the fact that you didn't have a mom?" Jake asked.

"No. Yes. Maybe? I don't know. I haven't known her for long, She seems nice and everything and I want to get to know her but, I just don't know why she would just leave me without saying anything." Blythe said.

"For the last time Blythe, she didn't leave you!" Jake said.

"What are you trying to say?" Blythe asked.

"Ok, i've had enough of this. I don't care if i'm not supposed to tell you but I can't take it no more. Our mom didn't leave you, your dad did. they would always be fighting and never agreed on everything. Your dad wanted a divorce but our mom thought they could work it out. In the end they agreed to get a divorce but started fighting about who would get to keep custody over you. Your dad ended up taking you so that he wouldn't take the risk of loosing you. Mom started trying to get you back ever since without any lawyers or anything but she's starting to think about it again. She misses you. She loves you." Jake said.

Blythe stayed there looking at her brother with watery eyes. She could not belive what he just told her. She was more confused than ever. Her dad lied to her. About something this big.

"Are you Ok?" Jake asked.

Blythe ignored him and started walking down the hallway out the door. She was going to set this streight, Now. And nothing was going to stop her.


	5. Chapter 5

Blythe started heading to her scooter until Jake grabbed her.

"Blythe wait." Jake said.

"No Jake, I need to do this. I want to know what happened that day." Blythe said freeing herself from her brother's grasp.

She walked over to her her scooter and tried to start it but it wouldn't start.

"Great, just what I needed." Blythe said. She turned around and grabbed Jake. "You have to take me to see mom."

"Can't it wait until we get out of school?" asked Jake.

"NO!" Blythe yelled.

"Ok ok. I'll drive you." Jake said. "My motorcycle is just over there."

They quickly walked over to it and started the engine. They were quickly drove off. When they finally reached the mansion Blythe quickly got off and knocked on the door. Katie came out and looked at Jake and Blythe confused.

"Aren't you two supposed to be at school?" Katie asked.

"I need to talk to you." Blythe said.

"Umm, ok. Come in." Katie said. "Jake, why are you here?"

"Sorry mom, I came to bring Blythe. But I guess to late to go back to school now. Um...while you two talk, I think i'm going to be in my room." Jake said walking by.

"ok then. Come on Blythe lets sit." Katie said leading her into the kitchen.

When they sat on the table Blythe was the first to speak.

"I want to know the truth." Blythe said.

"What?" Katie asked.

"I want to know the truth. I want to know how I ended up with my dad. Why did he never mention you? Why did you never come to see me if you knew you could?" asked Blythe.

"Sweetheart, I don't know if-"

"No mom, I want to know." Blythe said.

"Alright, but you might as well get comfortable." Katie said. "It started when I worked at a restaurant and your dad worked giving people helicopter rides. After he was done he would always go to the restaurant to eat. We ended up talking to each other and eventually fall in love. We dated for five months before we decided to get married. A year later I found out I was pregnant with you. Everything was great but then things started to change. Your dad got a promotion to start flying planes. And at the same time I had gotten discovered. I sang at the restaurant for a show they put on and a person that worked in a recording studio offered to help me. And be my agent. I had always loved singing and I thought it was my chance. I quickly accepted and and started recording. But because of the jobs that me and your father had we barley saw each other. Then after you were born your father kept insisting that I stay at home and not work. But I refused. After a while your dad was the one who would come home early and miss meetings and days at work for you while I was out recording or traveling. When I did stay at home a few days we would always start fighting and you would get fussy or start crying when we did. I wanted us to stay together but your dad said it would be best if we just got a divorce. But then it came to who you would stay with. Your dad was going to live in our house but I was going to live in another state. We fought over it a while but then he didn't talk about it anymore. I was confused but then one day I woke up and I didn't see him. I ran over to your crib but you were gone too. I put two and two together and realized that you were both gone. I tried to look for you but when I finally found out where you two were you were already five years old. I didn't want to scare you by reporting to the police and just take you away from everything you knew. I contacted Roger but he refused every time. I always kept trying but I was scared that if I did you would get mad at me for taking you away from your dad. Seeing as how he was there your entire childhood. But I promise you that I never meant for it to seem like I gave up."

"Wow, I never really knew all that." Blythe said.

"Sweety, I love you and i've never stopped." Katie said hugging Blythe.

"I just don't understand why dad would keep all this a secret and not let me see you. I can't belive that I missed most of my time with you." Blythe said.

"I know I can't make up for that but is there any way I can try?" Katie said.

"Maybe there is." Blythe said.

"And what would that be?" Katie asked.

"I want to come live with you."


	6. Chapter 6

Blythe looked at her mom very seriously. She had never been so serious about anything. Katie just looked at her with a surprised face, not expecting her to say that.

"What?" Asked Katie trying to make sure she herd her correctly.

"I-I want to come live with...you." Blythe said.

"I don't know if Roger will be to fond to that idea. Does he even know that you are seeing me?" asked Katie.

"No but, I didn't tell him for a good reason." Blythe said.

"And what good reason is that?" asked Katie.

"He doesn't exactly like you. He got so angry when I asked him about you. He said he didn't want me to mention you or even ask about you. If he knew I was visiting you he would make us move for all I know." Blythe said.

"How does he not realize that you come here after school?" Katie asked.

"He's been working a lot. He comes home late and sometimes he has to leave twice a day." Blythe said. "I can't blame him, he's getting a bit behind on some bills and he has to work more."

Katie looked at Blythe. "How often are you all on your own?" Katie asked.

"Most of the day, why?" asked Blythe.

"You shouldn't be left all alone for that long. You may be fifth-teen but your still a child." She said. "I'm going to go have to talk to him."

"Does that mean i'm going to stay with you?" asked Blythe.

"We'll see sweetie." She said planting a kiss on her forehead. "In the meantime stay here with your brother. It's to late for you two to go back to school anyway. But I don't want you two to get out of school tomorow."

"I promise." Blythe said.

Katie gave her one last hug before she walked out the door.

"Where is she going?" asked Jake coming in.

"She's um, going to talk to my dad. About some things." Blythe said.

"That might take a while." Jake said. Blythe nodded in agreement. "Hay, since we're alone, want to hangout." He said.

"What do you have in mind?" asked Blythe.

"I've been wanting to give you a present." He said. "But you have to choose one."

"What is it?"

Jake took her hand and quickly lead her out the door. "Just follow me." He said leading her to his motorcycle.

They got on and Jake handed her a helmet. He quickly started it and began driving. They took about 10 minutes to get there. When they were close Jake covered Blythe's eyes leading her in. When they finally stopped he removed his hands from her eyes.

"Surprise!" he yelled.

Blythe opened her eyes and saw the were in a petshop. She smiled at the sight of all the pets jumping around and playing.

"Why are we here?" she asked with a smile.

"Because today is the day that you finally get a pet." Jake said. "I remembered when you told me that you loved pets but didn't have one. So I thought what's a better present than a pet?"

It was true. Blythe has been wanting a pet but they couldn't afford any right now. She was so happy she ran to Jake and hugged him tightly.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou." Blythe said. "You're the best!"

"Just trying to make my sister feel welcome." Jake said returning the hug. "Now go and pick one."

Blythe looked around all over. She looked like a kid in a candy store. After about twenty minutes of looking around she walked over to jake with a small poodle in her hands.

"That's a cute dog." He said.

"She's the cutest. And she's so tiny." Blythe said.

"Do you want that one?" Jake said.

"How could I not?" asked Blythe said.

"Ok then let's get her."

* * *

Katie looked at the building. She new this was the building but she forgot to ask Blythe the number. She walked into the little pet shop hoping that they might know him. She opened the door and a lady came up to her.

"Hello, welcome to littlest pet shop. My name is , how may I help you?" she asked.

"I'm looking for someone." Katie said. "Do you know anyone named Roger Baxter?"

"Of course, he's Blythe's dad. I think he just got in from a flight." Ms.T said. "Why are you looking for him."

"My name is Katie, I just came to talk to him about some matters." Katie said. "Do you happen to now in what part of the building he lives?"

Penneyling and Zoe who were close by quickly went over and looked at Katie.

"Of course, he lives in the top floor." Ms.T said.

"Thank you." she said before leaving.

"Did you hear that?" asked Zoe.

"She's Blythe's mom." said pennyling.

"What do you think she wanted to talk about with Blythe's dad?" Zoe asked.

"I don't know." Penny said. "But she looks a little on edge."

"I don't think that's going to end well. Remember when Blythe's dad got mad because her name was mentioned. How do you think he'll act when he sees her in person?" Zoe said with a concerned expression.

* * *

Roger was at home sitting on the couch when he herd a knock at the door. He sighed and got up moving slowly to the door. When he opened it he saw Katie standing at the door. His energy was suddenly full again, but it was filled with hate and pain.

"What are doing here?" he asked with a cold voice.

"I want to talk to you." she said in a flat voice.

It was obvious that neither of them were happy to see the other.

"I have nothing to talk to you about. Just go. Blythe doesn't need you here. She's better of without you." Roger said.

"That's where you're wrong. She needs a mother. And she is too important to me to just let her go. What you did was wrong." She said.

"Wrong? I was actually looking out for her. What were you doing? Nothing." He said.

"I've changed, i'm not the same anymore. And if Blythe didn't really need me then why did she go look for me a few days back. Just talking to her and watching her leave hurt. I missed out on a lot. But i'm not going to miss out on more." Katie said.

"What? When did she go see you?" he asked.

"Maybe you would know if you spent more time with her." She said. "Who leaves a kid alone for almost an entire day?!"

"I spend the time I can with her. I love her and i'm going to be there for her. Where were you?" Roger asked.

"If I wasn't there for her that's your fault. I tried to see her and you just pulled her away!" Katie said.

"It was for her best." Roger said. "Is that all you came here for. To just yell at me?" Roger asked.

"I came here to make an arrangement but obviously that's not possible." she said.

* * *

_**Meanwhile**_

Blythe and Jake just dropped off her new puppy in it's new house.

"What do you want to do know?" asked Jake.

"Hmmm...I can show you where I work. I have to tell ms.T why I haven't been going to work too anyway." Blythe said. "I know she'll understand but I can't help but feel guilty."

"Where is it?" asked Jake.

"That's the thing. It's under where my building is. As in, where I live." Blythe said. "And mom's there talking to my dad."

"Hm, maybe they won't notice us. We'll be down in the bottom and we're not going to draw attention to ourselves." Jake said.

"I guess your right." Blythe said.

"Then what are waiting for?" he asked.

It took a while for them to get there but when they did Blythe couldn't wait to show him in.

"This is it." she said.

"Cool, let's go in." Jake said.

Blythe was the first to walk in and was greeted quickly by the pets.

"Hi everybody." Blythe said.

"Blythe, we've really missed you." Zoe said.

"Where have you been." asked Vini.

"Yeah, it's like you just disappeared." Minka said.

"Wow they really like you don't they?" asked Jake.

"Yeah." Blythe said. "Everbody this is my brother Jake."

All the pets looked at him confused. They all looked at each other.

"Blythe?"

Blythe turned around and saw Ms.T walking towards her.

"Hi Ms. T. I'm sorry I haven't been coming to work. But I promise that I have a good reason." Blythe said.

"Calm down dear. I know something important must have happened for you not to come. Don't worry." Ms. T said.

"Yes, something did happen, but's it's kind of a long story." Blythe said.

"Well you might want to hold off on that story for now." Jake said.

"What do you mean?" asked Blythe.

"You might want to look outside." Jake said.

Blythe turned around and looked outside. She could see her mom walking away from her dad very angry and they were both yelling at each other. Jake started heading for the door until Blythe took his hand and stopped him.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Blythe.

"It's better than letting them keep yelling at each other with everyone outside staring. This could turn into a real fight very quickly." Jake said walking out the door with Blythe, leaving Ms. T behind. When they got out Jake got stood in between his mom and Roger.

"Jake?" she asked looking at her son. She turned around and saw Blythe. "Blythe? What are you two doing here? No, never mind. Let's just go home." She said taking her two kids by their hand and starting to walk off.

Roger quickly took Blythe out of her hand and put her behind him.

"You are NOT taking Blythe." he said firmly.

"I would suggest that you give her back to me. You are obviously not good at taking care of her. She is coming home to me." Katie said.

"I can take care of her just fine. I think that you should just leave." He said.

Blythe was frozen, she didn't know what to do she loved her dad and didn't want to leave him but she also wanted to go with her mom to get to know her and spend more time with her.

"If you don't let me take you I can accuse you of kidnap and make sure you don't see her at all. So if I were you I would just listen to me." She said.

Roger stayed still for a second. Katie walked up behind him and took Blythe leading her and Jake away. She led them in the back seat of the car and closed the door. When they were in the car she went over to Roger.

"I know that you think i'm the one to blame but i've changed. I just think that you are in no condition to take care of her. I'm not taking her away from you forever, I just think that she is better of with me for now. Maybe you can understand that." she said getting in her car and leaving.

All Roger could do was just stand there watching the car disappear in the distance.


End file.
